


Will You Be My Valentine?

by jadedsunshine



Series: Children of Our Own [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Mike's youngest son has a very special Valentine in mind.





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a "fluffly, holiday, kid fic" prompt challenge that I did with my writing friends. Thanks for indulging me, guys! <3

“Hey, bud, what are you up to?” Mike asks as he leans against the frame of the bathroom door watching as his son attempts to tie his necktie. 

“All the guys in the movies wear ties, but I don’t know how to tie a tie.” Aiden turns to his father, a look of defeat on his face.

Mike laughs, reaching out. “I didn’t know how to tie one either until your mom showed me.” In the mirror, meets his son’s eyes. “You look very handsome.” 

“Thank you!” 

Mike makes the final adjustment to the tie before turning his son to face him. “Why are you all dressed up, little man?” 

Aiden’s smile is infectious, his dimples on full display. “Gonna ask for a date for Valentine’s Day.”

“A date, huh? Who’s the lucky girl?” 

The boy leans up on his tiptoes. “It’s a secret, but I guess I could tell you.” Mike leans down a bit for his son to whisper into his ear. “Mrs. Gomez-Hart”

“Wow!” Mike laughs, as he engulfs his youngest in a hug. “You’re really swinging for the fences with that one, buddy.”

\--

Aiden rushes to the front door in his Sunday’s best with khaki cargo shorts as his bottoms of choice while Mike ducks behind the mailbox as best he could. 

“Hi,” Aiden says when the door opens. The boy holds out the bunch of flowers he had behind his back. “I tried to find pink ones.” 

Kimberly smiles as she reaches for the flowers. “Oh, thank you, Aiden. I love yellow.” 

“Will you be my valentine and go out on a date with me?” 

Mike can’t help but chuckle when he notices the look on the woman's face as he slowly walks up behind Aiden. “Dad!”

“Shh, shh, can I just talk to her for one minute?” He asks softly as he holds up one finger. 

The two take a few steps away before Mike whispers to Kimberly. “Did Mackenzie ever have a crush when she was little?”  
“Yes,” Kimberly nods, a cheeky grin on her face. “All the time, she is my daughter after all.” 

Mike chuckles again. “Did she ever fall in love with your best friend’s spouse?”

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Okay, well,” Mike uses his hand to cover his eyes, shaking his head. “Aiden is crazy over you. Do you think you could just go with it?” 

“DAD!” The boy shouts, growing impatient with his father who’s interrupting his proposal. 

Mike covers his eyes again and Kimberly reaches for his wrists, pulling his arms down to look him in the eye. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” 

She struts back to the boy and kneels down, smelling the flowers still in her hand. “Aiden, I’d be honored to go on a date with you.” 

“Really?!” Aiden’s smile grows, his eyes sparkling.

“Oh, absolutely!” Kimberly replies, reaching out to hold the boy’s hand. “Pick me up at noon?”

The boy looks to his father for confirmation. “I’ll pick you up then.” 

\--

This time in his full Sunday’s best and a baby pink tie, Aiden knocks three times. He puts on his best smile when his godmother, Trini, opens the door. “Hello, ma’am, I’m here for Mrs. Gomez-Hart.” 

Trini smiles back, ruffling the boy’s hair just a bit. “She’s expecting you.” As Kimberly walks down the stairs, Trini shoots her a soft compliment. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” she replies before turning to her date. “You look dashing.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Like a movie star,” Kimberly offers and Trini at the way Aiden lights up. 

“Really?” The boy’s cheeks flush. 

“Mhmm,” Kimberly answers with a nod. Just before taking Aiden’s hand, she turns to Trini. “Don’t wait up.” 

The happy couple walks down the stops of the Gomez-Hart house towards Mike’s car.

\-- 

“My shrimp is delicious,” Kimberly states. “How are your chicken nuggets?” 

Aiden swallows his food before responding to his date. “They taste way better when they’re shaped like dinosaurs.” 

“Gotcha, would you like some more ketchup?” 

“Yes, please,” the boy looks to Kimberly. “Are you enjoying our Valentine’s Day?” 

Kimberly nods. “Oh, absolutely! I’m having so much fun. What’s next on our schedule?”

“Mini golf,” Aiden whispers before shouting. “Check!” 

The waitress giggles as she returns to the table, already catching onto what the situation at hand is. “You two are together, correct?” She asks, obviously playing along. 

“Yes, ma’am,” the boy replies with a grin and the waitress sets the booklet down in front of him.

Aiden picks up the check to examine it before shouting again. “Dad!” 

Mike looks towards the table with his son and quickly reaches for his wallet. 

“DAD!” 

“Okay, okay. Hush,” Mike says before walking over to Aiden, placing down the money for his date in front of him before whispering into his ear. “You’re doing a great job.” 

“Dad!” Aiden whines pushing his dad away. “Not in front of the beautiful lady.” 

Kimberly laughs as she leans over to kiss Aiden’s cheek. “This has been one of my absolute favorite Valentine’s Days, thank you.”

“Will playing mini golf make it even better?” The boy asks curiously, before standing and reaching out his hand for his date.

“Y’know,” Kimberly replies, standing as she takes the boy’s hand. “It just might. Let’s go.”


End file.
